Hush, Hush Sweet Joey
by journey maker
Summary: Plagued by strange dreams and voices, Joey fights for his life aide by an unlikely source. rated for language, violence and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

It was the same damn dream. The one in which I'm hanging from a wall somewhere and there is a man in a hooded cloak standing there in front of him and he's touching him suggestively and whispering "Hush, Hush Sweet Joey it will soon be over." The damn alarm goes off and I scream as I tumble out of bed.

God, it feels like I just got to bed I'm so damn tired. When are the dreams going to stop? I get up off the floor and my body is covered in sweat and my heart rate is racing like I had been running for miles. I go to the bathroom and take a hot shower, get dressed and have something to eat even though I'm not really hungry and then I leave my apartment and hurry to find Yugi already at the bus stop.

Yugi is talking to me but I'm having a hard time hearing what he's saying. All I can hear is that strange man's voice saying "Hush, Hush Sweet Joey" and I think that I'm going out of my mind. We get on the bus and head for school with Yugi still talking to me and when I close my eyes I keep seeing that strange cloaked figure standing in front of me and I want to scream "Leave me the hell alone" but I can't without everyone thinking that I'm a lunatic so I have to sit there trying to listen to what Yugi is saying.

When we get to school the hellish feelings start to subside and I begin to fell like my old self again and I can't figure out why, why only when I'm in school does the voices leave and I can be normal again? I have to find out before they end up throwing my ass in some asylum somewhere.

Then Seto Kaiba walks into the room and I swear by everything that is holy he looks like he's glowing, that's right I said glowing. He sits down directly beside me and that's not even his desk and he closes his eyes and he's mumbling something but I can't hear what he's saying and then I feel like everything that has happened before never really existed, you know like it was some kind of stupid thing that my mind imagined.

Then he gets up and walks to his normal place and sits down and takes out his laptop and starts to type. God, it was so damn strange like I'm in twilight zone or something.

As we were all leaving this class to go to our next one, Seto approached me and in a very strange voice he said "Wear this, it will protect you." He handed me what looked like a pouch of some kind and when he slipped it onto my head and it fell around my neck it did have a real soothing feeling. Then he turned around and walked away as if nothing had happened. This day is really beginning to freak me out. What else is going to happen?

I begin to start thinking that all those dreams were just part of my imagination and I started enjoying being with my friends and that's something that I haven't done since well since I imagined having those dreams. I found out later that that was my first big mistake, letting my guard down because things only got worse as I started to leave school and make my way home.

As I got inside my apartment I went to get something to eat and like a fool I took off that thing that Seto gave me because it was beginning to make me feel weird and then it happened. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I went down and when I came to I was in that damn dream again and this time the hooded man was laughing and he was saying "Nothing my sweet Joey is going to keep you away from me nothing."

I tried to scream but nothing came out and then I tried to run, run from that man who I couldn't see his face because of that cloak but I couldn't move it was like I was frozen to the spot and no matter what I did I couldn't move.

Maniacal laughter came from the man and he just stood there laughing and laughing till I wanted to strangle him just to shut him up and then there was nothing and I was awake on the kitchen floor. I opened my eyes and there stood Seto and he had that pouch and he placed it back around my neck and in that strange voice he said "Never and I mean never take this off again it is the only thing that can stop him from getting you." Then he just turned around and walked off.

I stood up and got so sick to my stomach that I barely made it to the bathroom where I threw up and then I was so tired that I almost crawled to my bed and as my head hit the pillows I was asleep and for the first time in I don't know how long it was a peaceful sleep.

When I finally woke up it was to the sound of my alarm going off and I got up showered, got something to eat and went off to the bus stop and there was Yugi as usual and we rode the bus to school and this time I heard everything that he had to say and I loved this feeling.

What I didn't know was that it wasn't going to last very long. Some how who ever that cloaked man was he was going to get some help from somewhere and that pouch and I were going to part company and this time it would be ten times worse the it ever was before.

We were in the gymnasium and we were doing jumping jacks and different physical things when all of a sudden this really weird kid bumped into me and somehow that pouch came off my neck and I screamed and screamed and when I opened my eyes there was that same man and he didn't act like he was to happy, in fact he was madder then a wet hen and I was scared shitless because I didn't know what this manic was going to do to me, or if I'd even survive what was coming.

In my mind I didn't know that back at school my body laid on the floor of the gym and they called the paramedics and I was transported to the Hospital where the doctors didn't know what was wrong with me only that I was somehow in a comatose state but my vitals were strong, they needed to notify my parents who were dead so they called the only person that was on my medical card at school, they called Roland Hunter the head of security at Kaiba Corp. who was the only family I had but no one ever knew that he was my cousin, not even Seto.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Was it really Seto or someone else and who is the hooded man???...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

The entire class witnessed what happened, but only Seto and Yami saw the pouch being tossed from around Joey's neck and as Seto walked over and picked it up he heard from behind him "What does that pouch have in it?"

Seto turned around and there stood Yami and he wasn't very happy. Yami heard a voice that he hadn't heard in years and the voice said "That isn't any of your business, so back off."

That was the voice of Priest Seth his cousin and now Yami was more confused then ever. "Seth what the hell is going on and why are you using Seto's body for your own?"

"Hell you use the body of Yugi, what difference is this?" Seth asked

Yami wanted to shake his cousin but he couldn't because Seto had no knowledge that Seth was inside of his body, so he had to let Seth go for now till he could try to find out what the hell was going on.

Seto turned and walked out of the gym and as he stood there he shook his head and something told him that he had to get to the hospital and see how Wheeler was and he took out his phone and called Roland and asked him to meet him outside the school and make it fast.

When the limo pulled up Seto didn't wait for Roland to get out, he opened the door himself and got in and said "Drive to the hospital fast, Wheeler was hurt in gym and I have to find out how he is."

Roland knew somehow that that wasn't Seto sitting back there but who was it? He didn't say anything he just drove and when Seto got out, he closed the door and ran inside the hospital and Roland took out his phone and called the one person who might know what the hell was going on, he called Ishizu.

When she got the call for Roland, Ishizu already knew that something was wrong in Domino but what is was she really couldn't say. It was like there was a break in the rift of time and it was causing the air to be electrified and that scared the hell out of her.

Inside of Joey's mind he was scared to death that this manic was going to kill him and he didn't even know why and who was he?

The man in the cloak came near him and he wanted to kick out and knock that cloak off the man's head so he could see who he was, but his body felt like lead and nothing was working. The man chuckled evilly and then he said in that voice "Don't worry it won't be long now, then it will be all over so Hush, Hush Sweet Joey soon you'll be at peace for all time." Then he simply dissolved and wasn't there anymore.

This was beginning to make Joey feel like he was entirely out of his fucking mind and that soon he would wake up in a straight jacket in some padded room somewhere and hell it would be a better place then where he was now. WAKE UP DAMNIT WAKE UP!!!! He yelled but it was only in his mind he couldn't talk.

Seto ran into the hospital and demanded to know which room a Joseph Wheeler was in and the Nurse didn't know who the hell he was told him "Sir, only relatives may go in that room so if you're not a relative the I'd advice you to leave before I call security."

Then one of the Nurses who knew who he was came up a said "Sorry Mr. Kaiba but Lisa's new here, may I help you?"

"I have to see Joseph Wheeler" he told her. "Alright come with me and I'll take you to Intensive Care that's where Mr. Wheeler is." The Nurse told Seto.

While Seto was at the hospital, Roland pulled up outside the Museum and as he entered the doors something wasn't right and he hurried to the Office of Ishizu Ishtar and as he opened the door he saw her and he grabbed her and lifted her body an using his switchblade he cut the cord and lowered her body to the floor, checked for a pulse and after finding one he called 911 and got medical help for her.

As they were waiting for the Ambulance Ishizu whispered "Get Yami and have him contact Shadi, there are black forces in play here and I'm terrified what is happening and if we don't stop it now God help us." Then she passed out.

The Ambulance finally got there and as they were loading her into it to take her to the hospital, Roland was calling the Game Shop and talked to Solomon and asked "if Yami was there?"

As he drove to the Game Shop he thought about what Ishizu had said and how scared she was. When he finally got there and went inside he found Yami was there and so was Shadi. "Ishizu was hurt today he said. Somehow she tried to hang herself and I got there in time to cut her down and the paramedics say that she'll be alright but I'm scared for Seto. What the hell is going on?"

Shadi then said "Someone is inside of Joey Wheeler's mind and if we can't get him out and soon we'll lose Joey forever. Seto is possessed by Seth and I don't really understand why and now this about Ishizu, well all I know is that who is inside of Joey's mind is strong enough to make things happen in our world and we are going to need more help and we need it now!"

Then Shadi looked at Yami and then it hit them, Seth would only come back for on person and they both said "JONO" and they knew that his would be one hell of a fight if who they both thought was inside Joey's mind Ra I pray it isn't who we think it is Shadi said.

Please R&R

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesnt' own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Seto sat there beside the bed where Joey lay and he couldn't understand why he was here only that he had to be here. He took Joey's hand in his and this is where things got really weird. As he was sitting there, Seth took over and he started whispering some kind of chant and he could feel what Joey was feeling and it sickened him to know that the one that he loved was so terrified and there wasn't anything he could do yet.

All of a sudden Joey felt like someone was trying to talk to him but he couldn't quite make out what the voice was trying to say and then all of a sudden the door opened and in walked the man in the cloak and his eyes were blood red and it scared Joey because it looked like the man was going to start shooting fire out of his eyes and being tied up against the wall he couldn't do anything to get away from this mad man.

"Someone is trying to get inside your head and he's not going to do it" the man roared. I've got you and I'm going to keep you till I can get this whole thing to work, so who ever it is can try but he isn't as strong as I am and it's not going to work." Then the man walked back out and closed the door.

Seth sat there with tears of blood flowing down his face as he tried but failed to contact Joey and all he could do was sit there and cry for the loss of his love. He had to find someone who could help him and if he didn't find that someone quickly he was going to lose his love forever and that was one thing that Seth wouldn't even consider.

All of a sudden Seto blinked his eyes and he felt like someone had drained all his strength and he was so tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. He laid his head on the back of the chair and soon he was asleep.

Ishizu awoke in the hospital and she was shaking so badly that she felt she would break apart. Then the door opened and in walked Shadi and Yami and she started sobbing "What the hell is happening?"

Shadi walked over to where she was laying and carefully took her into his arms and he told her "Seth is back and Yami and I think that he is after Jono who is inside of Joey and someone who has great dark powers is keeping Joey inside his mind till he can figure out how to get hold of Jono's spirit and when he does that Joey's body will be of no concern and he will die, so we have to figure out who the hell is inside of Joey's mind and defeat him before he kills Joey."

Seto woke when Roland said his name and he couldn't remember how he got there and from what Shadi told Roland he wouldn't, Roland helped Seto stand and they left the room and he took Seto home and put him to bed and let him sleep.

The cloaked man started laughing and he went back to the room and sat down and was trying to decipher the scroll so that he would have the power he needed to take Jono's spirit from inside Joey's body and then he would take Jono and they would be live happily ever after, or that's what his poor demented mind thought.

What he didn't count on was that there were people who were trying to find out how to stop him and one was a Priestess Isis and she also had the power of Shimon and Shadi, they still had to find Odeon and have him give them his power of Rishid and then give it to the Pharaoh Atemu, and if they could just combined their powers they might be able to give Seth enough strength to defeat the cloaked man.

Joey was hanging there and he started crying because he didn't understand why this monster wanted him and all he wanted to do was go home, home that word never sounded so good as it did now.

As Joey was crying, deep inside of Seto's mind Seth was crying too and he wished that he could be there to comfort his love and then together they could go back to the afterlife and live together for ever. What the hell did this monster what with Jono and who was he. Seth needed to figure out who the maniac was and then just maybe he could find a way to stop him.

Ishizu laid there listening to what Shadi was telling her and she began to cry because Joey was the innocent victim here and he must be terrified not knowing what was happening and why. "We have to contact Odeon as soon as possible" she told them.

Shadi the said "I have already sent word to the place that Arthur Hawkins is to have Odeon to call as soon as possible and when he does and learns what is happening I know that he will come back as soon as he can. Now we have to figure out how this maniac has the dark power that he has and try to dissolve it and then we might have a chance to fight him, but until then we are nearly defenseless."

There was a message waiting for Odeon when they got back to where they were staying and all it said was "Rishid is needed!" Odeon then turned almost white because he knew that something was really wrong and he had to get back to Domino and so he went to make arrangements for the first flight out of Egypt and then he went to talk to Professor Hawkins and then he had to pack and go home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Discovering who the man in the cloak is...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yuigoh

Chapter Four

As the plane in which Odeon was on was flying towards Domino something inside of him was trying to tell him that he was in great danger but he refused to listen. He only knew that the loved ones at home needed him and he was going back to help no matter what.

When the plane landed and the passengers were getting off and as soon as Odeon stepped off the plane he felt it, there was some horrible evil at play here and it wanted nothing to do with him but instead it wanted him dead. He took a deep breathe and walked forward till he could see Shadi and Solomon standing there waiting for him. As he neared them he couldn't hardly breathe and Shadi was the first to feel it and as he ran towards Odeon, Solomon felt it too and together they were able to dispel whatever was trying to stop this man from coming home.

"What in the name of Ra is going on here?" Odeon demanded to know.

Solomon spoke first and told him about Joey and how they also know about Seth's presence here in Domino and that they believe it has something to do with Jono being inside of Joey and how someone is trying to get Jono out of Joey and doesn't care if Joey dies in the process.

Shadi added "Ishizu nearly died because of what ever that dark presence is and I've pledged that that will never happen again to the woman I love."

Odeon's face darkened as he tried to keep his emotions under control, but when Shadi said that someone had tried to kill Ishizu the woman who showed him love and friendship and had taken him into her home and made him part of her family, well that pissed him off and he stopped walking and threw his head back and in the voice of Rishid he yelled "Who ever in hell you are you will not succeed in this, I swear by all that's holy that you will be defeated and I will see your goddamned soul in the afterlife for ever!"

Shadi and Solomon looked at each other and they even felt his strength and they knew that just maybe with his help they just might stop whoever is doing all this. Shadi drove to the Ishtar home and as they entered and Ishizu saw Odeon she ran and threw herself into his arms and she whispered something to him that made his face turn red and she then kissed his cheek and went back and stood beside Shadi and Odeon turned to them and he asked "Do any of you know who we are dealing with?"

Shadi then said "No, we haven't figured that out because who ever is doing this is able to cover his identity with his dark powers and if we can't break into them then we are defeated."

Ishizu then said in a soft voice "I will not allow Joseph Wheeler to be used as a pawn in all of this and we somehow have to be able to get in touch with Jono somehow without that monster finding out."

Solomon then told him "Roland who is like a father to both Seto and Mokuba Kaiba is worried about Seto because he hasn't been himself and Roland is convinced that Seth has somehow found a way to get inside of Seto's mind and he has twice showed himself and Roland is afraid that this might be dangerous to Seto and all he wants is to have his son back, safe and sound and I don't blame him one little bit."

Odeon then sat there and closed his eyes and there before them was Rishid and he told them "We have to find some kind of reversing spell that will allow us to force the one who is causing all of this out into the open and then we can destroy him or her and send their souls back to the shadows where they belong and pray that when we do it doesn't cause damage to both Seto Kaiba and Joseph Wheeler."

Then he closed his eyes and Odeon came to and Shadi said "We need to get to the scrolls and start looking for something that will aide us into stopping whoever is behind this."

So they started walking down the winding stairs to the bowls of the Museum and Ishizu opened the huge door that held all the scrolls from every Egyptian Tomb that had ever been found and one by one they looked at them trying to find the right one.

Back inside of Joey's mind he was still tied to the wall but something was happening and he closed his eyes and started to relax when all of a sudden he heard that voice again and this time he didn't fight it he listened to what the voice was saying.

"My name is Jono and I'm from Egypt the one in the past. I don't understand how I got inside of your head but I'm terrified of that one who is trying to take me away. I want to stay with my love Seth but that monster is determined that I belong to him and I'd rather die then belong to him. I am sorry for making you be here but I didn't know what else to do, please forgive me."

Joey opened his eyes and tears filled them as he realized for the first time that he too loved someone and would rather die if he was forced to be with another and so he closed his eyes again and somehow he found himself face to face with Jono. It was really weird standing there looking at a person who kind of looked like you but was different to. He then asked this Jono "How do we stop that bastard from taking you away?"

Jono looked at Joey and he honestly told him "I do not know, all I know is that Seth is out there somewhere and he is trying to figure out someway to stop that bastard as you call him from completing what he has started and all we can do is pray to Ra that Seth can find help from others to give him the strength to defeat that dark monster whoever he is."

Joey walked up to this Jono and he then said "I am here to help you however I can, but I don't think that I'm strong enough to stop that monster but I'll give it a try."

Jono smiled at Joey and he said "I really do like you and just maybe with us trying together maybe we can get some message to Seth and tell him that we are still alright and pray that he gets the help he needs."

All of a sudden Seto woke up and something inside of him was trying to get out and then he closed his eyes and there was Seth and he heard a faint voice coming to him and it was Jono's voice and it said "Hurry, Joey and I are trying to stop that monster but we aren't strong enough. You need help, please hurry."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Seto opened his eyes and his head felt like someone had hit him over the head with something and he was drenched with sweat and his heart was pounding so badly that he felt like he was having a heart attack and he took a few cleansing breathes and he stood up and he had the compelling feeling that he had to go see Yami and it had to be fast.

He stood up and looked down at Joey laying there and he hurried out of the room and headed towards the elevator to go out to find the limo waiting and as he got inside he asked Roland to take him to the Game Shop.

Roland knew that this person was the real Seto but something was terribly wrong and he got him to the Game Shop as fast as he could. As Seto stepped out of the limo he went inside and there stood Yami and Yugi and as they turned to see Seto standing there, Yami went over and said "We have to hurry and get to the Museum as fast as we can."

Seto just turned around and he and Yami got inside the limo and Seto said drive to the Museum. Upon arriving at the Museum, Seto felt so strange and he nearly passed out and if it weren't for both Roland and Yami he would have hit the ground. "We have to hurry and get him inside to where Ishizu and the others are before it is too late" Yami told Roland.

When the door opened and there stood Seto, Yami and Roland, Shadi stood in front of Ishizu to protect her and then Seth came out and he asked "Why am I here?"

The Pharaoh turned to his Cousin and he said "Seth we know about Jono and we also know that someone or something is after him and Joseph Wheeler's life hangs in the balance and if we don't stop whoever is attempting to take possession of Jono we could lose both of them and I won't let that happen, so you will have to work with us to find out who the hell is behind this and destroy whoever it is and do it as quickly as possible.

Seth stood there and he knew that he really did need help and he remembered hearing Jono's plea and he bowed his head towards his cousin and he said "Yes, I agree we need to work together but if we don't find out whoever it is then how do we stop this bastard?"

Ishizu then stepped out from behind Shadi and she said "We have found a scroll and we believe that it is the one we need, but I agree that until we find out whoever it is the scroll won't be any good so we have to somehow get this person to reveal to Jono who he is and then Seth you will have to somehow get Jono to tell you who it is."

Shadi then said "Ishizu is correct, but we also know that when we attempt this then we will have to give our strength to our other selves and they will have to be the ones to use the scroll because they have more powers then we do and I will call upon Shada and ask him to come and help and I pray to Ra that they will be able to take his unknown monster and send his soul back to the shadows."

As they were meeting at the Museum, inside of Joey's mind the door opened and in walked he cloaked man and he walked up to Joey and he grabbed his face in his gnarled hand and he yelled "Jono, I know that you're inside of this mortals mind if you don't show yourself I swear that I will make this vessel here scream in pain until you show yourself." Then because he was so angry, his cloak fell off and there stood Dark Bakura (Thief King Bakura) and Jono cowered deep inside of Joey's mind. Joey stared at this creature and he whispered "Who or what are you?"

Back in the Museum all of a sudden Seth fell to his knees and he gasped "Jono is in real trouble, I must go to him." Then all of a sudden The Pharaoh Atemu, Priestess Isis, Shada, Rishid, and Shimon all grabbed hands and they grabbed Seth's hands too and all of a sudden they connected with Jono and they all saw who was standing in front of Joey and all of a sudden they were all thrown backwards from the evil reeking from this monster and as they got up off the floor, Priestess Isis whispered "He is so strong and dark from all the dark magic and I fear that we won't be able to stop that thing."

While Joey was hanging there looking into the empty eyes of this monster and then all of a sudden the man started to glow and the evil that reeked from him made Joey's soul scream for help and all Jono could do was curl into a ball and hide deep inside of Joey's mind praying for someone to come and rid them of this evilest of vile monsters.

Seth then began to cry as he thought of his love and the young man Joseph Wheeler in the hands of that mad man and he began to feel completely helpless, when the doors of the Museum opened and in walked Ryou, a young man who had returned from his home in England. He came back to Domino to see his friends when something compelled him to come here and when he saw the people gathered there his eyes got really big and he screamed "He's back!" and then he fainted.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

The same time that Ryou yelled "He's back!" Inside Joey's mind Dark Bakura went flying backwards and slammed into the wall and as he got up off the floor he roared "That stupid mortal that possessed that damn ring is back, damn this really complicates things. If he should get the Millennium Ring back that could really mess with my plans." Then he all but ran out of the room.

Jono stood up and as he and Joey faced each other, Joey asked "Is he really that scared of the Ring?"

Jono then nodded his head and he said "We have to get in touch with the others and tell them that they need to assemble the Millennium Items and just maybe then that monster can be sent back to the shadows were he will remain for all eternity."

In the Museum, Isis ran over to where Ryou lay on the floor and she touched his head and Ryou opened his eyes and as he laid there looking into her face he whispered "Get the Millennium Items and get them here fast. I can try to trap that bastard's spirit in the Ring and then one of you can send it to the Shadow Realm where he can stay for all eternity."

The Pharaoh then looked at Isis, Seth, Shimon, Shada, and Rishid and then he said "Join hands and together we can find and bring back the Millennium Items and then we can end this once and for all."

Before anything could happen, Mahado and Mana appeared before them and Mahado said "My Pharaoh, what you are trying to do is extremely dangerous are you really sure that this is the only recourse that you can think of?"

The Pharaoh then looked at his High Priest and he said "I understand your fears, but if we don't contain that monsters powers now he will gain in strength and we could lose both Jono and the mortal Joseph Wheeler and that isn't up for debate so please lend us your strength and help is find the Millennium Items."

Then Shadi stepped forward and he said "Before we bring back the items, two more people must be summoned. The one who I gave the Millennium Eye to and the there is Karim." The Pharaoh then said to Mahado "It is up to you to bring Karim back and as far the other mortal is concerned Shadi it is up to you. So until all are here we can not complete the circle. Go and bring them back and do it post haste.

Then they were both back with the two that they needed and Pegasus wasn't very happy to be there but he was more frightened of Shadi and he came to protect his soul. Karim stood before the Pharaoh and he said "I will do as you command my Pharaoh."

So with the help from Mahado and Mana they all joined hands and started chanting the old words to find the Millennium Items and bring them to the Museum. As the words were spoken the room began to glow and glow and soon it was filled with the brightest light and when it was over there on the floor were the Millennium Items and as each of them stepped forward to claim their items, a dark presence filled the room and Isis screamed when she felt it's evil fingers touch her and she fell to the floor.

The Pharaoh shouted "That monster Dark Bakura is attempting to bring us down one by one and we can not allow it. The he stood before the evil and he shouted "I am the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt and I command you to stop this evil from touching anyone else in this room, they are all protected by me the Pharaoh!"

Mahado, Mana and Seth stood beside the Pharaoh and joined forces to give their strengths to Atem so that he could keep the evil from entering the room, but would it be enough to force the evil to leave?"

They used all their strengths to make what they hoped was an impenetrable barrier around the room and then the Pharaoh said "Everyone pick up the Millennium Items, The Pharaoh had the Puzzle, Shada had the Key, Karim had the Scales, Seth had the Rod, Isis had the necklace, Pegasus had the Eye and they formed a circle around Ryou and The Pharaoh said lets begin."

They started chanting the words from the scroll that Ishizu and the others had found and the building began to shake and the sounds of the evil trying to get in was horrible and they as Ryou raised the ring and they others raised their items the room started to glow and all of a sudden there was a loud scream and the room went black.

Please R&R

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When the lights came back on they were all lying on the floor with Ryou still in the center of the circle and he had the Ring clutched tightly against his chest as if he were trying to keep it from getting away.

Shadi, Ishizu, Odeon, Seth and Yami ran over to make sure that they were all alright and Ryou sat up and the fear in his eyes was enough to make the others start shaking and then the ones in the circle got up off the floor and The Pharaoh shouted "Shada and Mahado take that damn Ring and transport it to the Shadows and lock that monster up for all eternity and make sure that he can never come back!"

As Shada and Mahado reached for the Ring, Ryou looked up into the eyes of Mahado and he whispered "He is trying to get out and if I let go then he will. I must keep hold of the Ring until it has been forced into the Shadows and then and only then will I release it."

The Pharaoh then nodded that he agreed with Ryou and he said "Make sure that nothing happens to this brave young man." Then they were gone.

Seth then looked at Seto and he said "We have to get back to Joseph and make sure that he and Jono are both alright and then we may be able to separate them with damage to either of them."

Isis and Ishizu said at the same time "Bring Joseph Wheeler here because it will take more then your powers alone Seth to separate them and if you try it yourself you will surely damage or even kill one or both of them."

Seto looked at Seth and he wanted to beat the living hell out of this person who looked like his twin and he then said "We will do as you ask but if either of them is hurt then I will forever blame each and every one of you and you especially he said looking at Seth."

They then left to go to the hospital and went straight to Joey's room and as they entered they noticed that Joey was lying on the floor and Seto ran to his side and as he touched Joey's face that he was alright just so very tired from trying to help Jono fight of the attempts of Dark Bakura and he was so very proud of both of them.

Seth helped Seto pick up Joey's body and the with the help from the others they were transported back to the Museum and as they appeared both Isis and Ishizu said "Put him on the slab" and then they both placed their hands on Joey's body and they began to glow and then Joey's eyes opened and he sat up coughing and he looked around and he whispered "Is it all over?"

Ishizu touched the side of Joey's face and she said "Yes it's over. Then she softly said Jono, you need to separate from this young man and come to us."

Seth and Seto stood side by side holding their breaths hoping that they would both be alright and as Joey's body started shaking and there was a soft glowing coming from around his body and then Joey's eyes got really big and he gasped and fell back onto the slab and there standing beside his body was Jono.

Seto and Seth gasped and when Jono saw Seth he smiled and ran to his love and as they held onto each other Seto ran to where Joey was lying and he gently lifted him up and as he wrapped his arms around Joey he gently kissed him on the mouth and Joey opened his eyes and tears ran down his face as he returned that kiss.

The others standing there witnessing this turned their backs to give them some privacy and then there was a bright flash of light and the room started shaking and both Jono and Joey screamed "He's trying to get out of the Shadows."

The Pharaoh, Priestess Isis, Priest Seth, Karim and Pegasus picked up their items and they held they and then Shadi picked up the last item and he stood side by side with Seth and they all began chanting and then Mahado, Karim and Ryou finally appeared and Ryou was a bloody mess.

His vital signs were dangerously slow and as Mahado placed him on the floor Ishizu and Isis placed their hands upon his body and they started chanting and the others join in to help and soon Ryou's eyes opened and he gasped and said "We have to find Bakura and Marik they are our only chance of keeping that bastard there in the Shadows" then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The Pharaoh looked at Yami and he asked "Who are Bakura and Marik?"

Seto then said "Bakura is Ryou's Yami as well Marik is Malik's. If Ryou says that they are needed to help then you had better find them and do it fast, because I have this terrible feeling that if we don't do this and do it as soon as possible then that son-of-a-bitch is going to break free and this time both Joey and Jono will surely die and we might die too."

Yami then said "Seto you and I have to go find them and bring them back and if I know Bakura when he hears that Ryou is hurt he will force Marik to come with us and when we get back then we can tell them the reason we need their help and I pray that Bakura's love for Ryou will be enough to make him want to help and if he agrees, then Marik will help too, so let's go."

As they went to find Bakura and Marik, Ryou was coming to and when Ishizu told him Yami and Seto have gone to bring Bakura and Marik back and you will have to make him understand what we're up against and then we will as Ra to give him the strength to fight any compulsion that Dark Bakura will try to force him to join him and then maybe we will be rid of that monster and if all goes as we plan than Bakura will be free of any dark magic and will come back free, but if he came back with signs of dark magic then Mahado and Karim will have the power to stop him till they could extract every ounce of dark magic from his soul.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Right before Yami and Seto went to find Bakura, Ryou whispered something in Yami's ear that sent his Sennen Eye to glow and his eyes started getting red and Ishizu reached for Shadi who held her by his side. Yami then closed his eyes and nodded to Ryou and then he and Seto left the Museum.

Yami seemed to know exactly where both Bakura and Marik would be because when they walked into that little bar there they sat drinking and telling off color jokes to the poor waitresses. Yami walked over and stood beside Bakura and when he looked up and said "What the hell do you want you baka?"

That's when Yami leaned over and whispered something into Bakura's ear and he shoved his chair back so fast that it smashed into the wall and he turned to Yami and when he saw the Sennen Eye glowing on Yami's forehead he knew that what Ryou had said was the truth.

Bakura grabbed Marik and he told him what Yami told him and then Marik's Sennen Eye started to glow too and Seto yelled "What in the hell is going on and why are all of you glowing for?"

Yami then told Seto "Ryou said that Dark Bakura is going to enjoy raping not only Ryou but also Joey and Jono over and over and that they will be his bitches in the Shadows for all eternity."

Seto's face got really red and he let out a string of obscenities "That no good son-of-a-bitch I'll shove his cock up his ass and fuck him senseless till his damn eyes falls out of his head and I shove them up his not good ass."

Bakura, Yami and Marik stared at each other because they had never heard such words coming from Seto's mouth before. Then the four of them hurried back to the Museum where Bakura ran to Ryou and carefully picked him up and kissed him and he said "Abiou that bastard is going to die by my own hands tonight and he will never get near you or those two ever again."

Marik the walked up to Shadi and he asked "What do we have to do and don't tell me that it doesn't have anything to do with me because I'll tell you to go to hell. If this bastard thinks that he will get away with what he says then my abiou is in as much danger as anyone of them are, so I am going with Bakura and whoever else is going with us and we are going to put an end to that goddamn bastard once and for all!"

Shada then walked up to Marik and he said "Dark Bakura won't be as easy to defeat as all of you think. For one thing, he is actually Bakura's alter ego and that makes him twice as dangerous as anyone you'll ever find, he will try to possess Bakura and if he does that then Bakura will have to be destroyed also so we have to find someway of preventing that from happening."

Ryou grabbed hold of Bakura and he held him so tight as tears ran down his face and he sobbed "Please Kura don't let him touch you because I can't live without you and if you have to die the I'll follow you into the after life because we are meant to be and I love you so damn much I can't let you go."

Ishizu wiped the tears from her face as she walked over to Ryou and Bakura and she said "There is one thing that we can do but I still want to talk to both of you to what could happen if it goes wrong." So Ryou and Bakura walked with Ishizu to were Isis was and the four of them talked about this spell and Isis said "This is a spell that will bind your souls together and will allow Ryou to give you his strength to help keep you from being drawn to Dark Bakura but one of the draw backs is that it could make you two become one if the dark magic gets to strong and then well you'll both be at risk of the dark magic consuming you and well we know what that'll do, so you both have to think about agreeing to this."

Bakura took Ryou over to a dark corner and they held each other as they talked. Ryou looked into the eyes of the one that he loved more then life itself and he said "If we have to do this then let's go it and don't think about it because the more I think about losing you the more I want to scream and cry and beg you not to, so lets go and put an end to this bastard and then we can go somewhere and I can lay in your arms after we make love to each other." Then Ryou kissed Bakura and they walked back to where Ishizu and Isis were and Bakura said "Let's do this!"

So before Isis and Ishizu started the chant, The Pharaoh and Yami stood there and The Pharaoh asked "Who is going to go with Bakura and Marik?" Then Mahado and Karim stood up and then Rishid and Odeon both stood and they all said "We are going with them, we need to get rid of that vile creature and stop him from trying to spread his dark magic and harming anyone else!" So then they turned to Isis and Ishizu and The Pharaoh then said "We're ready for you two start the chant and my Ra bless each and everyone of you and bring you all back safely to us."

Isis and Ishizu asked everyone to take hands and then started they began to chant "We ask Ra to give Bakura the power to stand up against the evil of the Dark one that is trying to take over so many souls and send him to the bowls of the Shadow Realm and seal him there forever."

Then the room started shaking and it felt like it would shake apart and Ishizu and Isis said "Go and find this demon and find that each of you has the power to defeat this dark one and seal his damned soul in the shadows for all eternity."

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As soon as they passed through the portal, they all felt the disturbance and it was getting stronger and it felt like it was trying to get into their bodies and into their very souls and it wanted Bakura badly, badly enough to try to destroy the others one by one but what this thing was hadn't counted on was the gift of eternal love that was surrounding Bakura and every time it tried to touch him it would make the presence scream and howl.

Bakura then said "This way and we are in for the fight of our lives and I want to say that I've been a bastard before but this is from my heart, I couldn't ask for better support then what I've got in all of you. For that I will be forever grateful, so now let's go and send this foul disgusting thing back to the bowels of hell and then you can seal it and Ryou's love will make a lock that it will never be able to break and it will be here for all time.

So with Bakura leading, they all walked down this path until they came to what seemed to be a wall and then all of a sudden the wall disappeared and they were inside some kind of room and the stench was horrible and it almost made them want to get out, but they kept walking till they could hear screams and as they rounded a corner, there it stood.

The Dark Bakura and he was consuming souls trying to become strong enough to get out of the shadows and Bakura stopped and he faced this disgusting vile excuse of a creature and he yelled "That's enough! You're going to be staying here for a very long time, now face me and let's get this over with."

Dark Bakura let out a roar and dropped the creature it was feeding from and slowly turned around to face the one who was stopping him from taking over the world and his face became distorted and then he opened his mouth and out came such a screeching that it caused the walls of the room to vibrate and if they hadn't been prepared it could of very easily caused their bodies to vibrate so badly that they would of blown up.

Then Dark Bakura slithered over to where Bakura was and as they were inches apart, Dark Bakura tried to reach out and touch him with it's creepy looking finger when a stream of electricity came shooting out and connected with it's finger and it screamed and jerked back and then when it seemed to be trying to absorb more energy from around itself, that's when Mahado, Karim, Rishid, Odeon and Marik all used what magic that they got from the others and along with the love that Ryou sent with Bakura they succeeded in stopping Dark Bakura from completing what it was trying.

Then with all their combined magic they bound together Dark Bakura into what seemed to be a cocoon and then it was surrounded by an invisible shield and with the binding words of their chanting, they were able to send the capsule down into the bowels of the Shadow Realm where it was imprisoned into the ground where it would remain for all eternity and then as their powers were waning they all got back to the portal and got back through and then there was a flash of bright light and it portal was gone.

Ryou jumped up and ran out of the room and as they others followed they all started smiling and tears were running down all their faces as they saw Ryou launch himself into the air straight into the arms of Bakura.

Bakura held Ryou to his chest and whispered "It's alright little one, we are going to be just fine and that disgusting thing is gone and cannot ever come back to harm anyone ever again."

Something was wrong and only Ryou could feel it but he was smart enough to not to give away what he was feeling until he could get Ishizu alone and tell her what he is feeling and hopefully she will be able to tell how bad it is.

Bakura was talking to Marik who also picked up on something not being right and he too was smart enough to keep it to himself until he could be alone and try to figure out what the hell happened.

Ishizu was talking to Isis when Ryou approached them and it was Isis who picked up on what was bothering him and she turned white and Ishizu then felt it and she too was scared and she contacted Shadi by their links and when he got to them he also felt it and then he knew that somehow Dark Bakura was able to get Bakura to accept him and now he was in Bakura and what was sealed was his vessel only.

It was completely empty and they were going to have one hell of a fight to get them separated and if they failed them the whole world was doomed to be taken over and each and everyone would be turned into a slave to the Dark One and this couldn't happen.

Joey and Jono looked at Bakura and when he gave them a sneer they both knew that he was possessed by that monster and Jono used his mind link to tell Seth who jerked around and that told Seto that something was really wrong and they both ran over to Joey and Jono and Joey whispered "They failed, he's inside Bakura and he doesn't even know it and I want to get the hell out of here and now."

Just about then, The Pharaoh and the others finally received messages from Shadi that the Dark Bakura was inside Bakura and that he was unaware of it and they had to prevent him from leaving here and that would mean that Dark Bakura would know that they knew that he was inside Bakura and it could be dangerous to Bakura if the Dark One wanted to own his body for his own.

Ryou did what Ishizu and Isis told him, he walked over to Bakura and he raised up on his toes and he kissed Bakura and as his lips were on Bakura's he reached out and rubbed his hand along the front of Bakura's pants and his cock was getting harder and harder and when Bakura would of responded, the Dark One decided to get away from Ryou and that gave Bakura the one chance to find out what the hell was going on and as Ryou looked into his eyes he then knew who was possessing his body and then all hell broke loose.

Bakura yelled "LEAVE MY BODY NOW YOU STINKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Then the room started to shake and the lights flickered and all of a sudden there was a loud roar and then there stood Bakura facing his alter ego and it looked like they were ready to do battle, but who would win?

Bakura turned to The Pharaoh and he said "Get Ryou out of here and don't let him back till it is over. If I should lose make a pledge to me that you'll destroy this abomination no matter if you have to destroy me too. Please promise me!"

The Pharaoh then looked Bakura straight in the eye and he promised "I will do as you ask and it will end here today." The Pharaoh then bowed towards Bakura and as he signaled Mahado and Karim both grabbed Ryou and physically escorted him out of the room as the others followed leaving only Bakura and his alter ego Dark Bakura to face each other. The out come of this would determine the fate of the world… Who would walk out the door when the battle was over????

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

As Mahado and Karim forced Ryou out of the room and then Shadi and Shada sealed the room leaving Bakura inside with his alter-ego Dark Bakura, Ryou has tried unsuccessfully to get away and get back to his Yami whom he loved with all his heart.

Ryou was screaming obscenities at everyone because they were keeping him from going back and helping Bakura fight. He had to be there in case Bakura would need him and no one seemed to understand.

Ishizu rushed over to where he was and as tears ran down her face she slapped Ryou across his face and as he stopped screaming and he just stood there looking so defeated she grabbed hold of him as they sank to the floor and held him as he sobbed and cried out for his Bakura, his love, his life, his soul to come back to him.

Everyone one there witnessing this held onto someone and as tears ran from each face it was like a soothing balm that was running from each person to the next and then the strangest thing happened, that soothing balm seemed to flow out of there and down to the very room that the two were battling in and it wrapped itself around Bakura and he got stronger and stronger until he knew that he could defeat this no good son-of-a-bitch and he stood there and he started laughing he laughed till tears ran down his face.

Dark Bakura stopped trying to battle this stupid excuse of a mortal and when he saw Bakura laughing he thought to himself "I am going to possess him because he is about out of his mind with grief and then as he listened to the laughter it sounded like he was happy and not scared to death and Dark Bakura stood there and then he started screaming "STOP LAUGHING AT ME, STOP LAUGHING AT ME, STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU NOW WHERE YOU STAND!!!!"

Bakura couldn't stop laughing and it felt good to finally see how stupid and pathetic this creature really was, and he knew that his love, his abiou, his life, his soul his Ryou was sending him his love and the others were also sending their love too and it was making him strong.

Finally Ryou just laid there in the arms of Ishizu and she whispered "Little one, you are helping your Yami and it is your love along with ours that is flowing into that room and that is what will give him the courage to face that demon and he will see that vile creature for what it really is and even though it may take a while, he will defeat that thing and then it will be his strength that will send that thing into the vessel at the bowel of the Shadows where it will be till the end of time."

Back inside the room, Bakura looked at the thing call Dark Bakura and as he watched the thing get more upset and angrier he noticed the one weakness that it had and he focused all his strength and with the strength coming into the room and giving him more strength Bakura was able to strike the demon in his most vulnerable spot and then he started chanting he spell that he had heard the others chanting and then all of a sudden it was like other voices were joining his and together they forced that vilest of creatures back into the vessel in the bowels of the Shadows and it was sealed there for all eternity.

Out in the other room, Shadi heard Bakura chanting and he smiled and then he too started chanting and he was joined by the others till everyone in that room was chanting along with Bakura giving him their strength and helping him to defeat that monster once and for all. Then the chanting stopped and everyone stood there waiting to find out who won, was it over and did Bakura succeed in forcing Dark Bakura into the vessel or did he lose and would Dark Bakura be walking out that door?

Then the door opened and Ryou stood up and he started running and crying "Bakura it's you, Bakura it's you." Everyone else started running too and as the watched Ryou again launched himself into the waiting arms of his Yami and together they fell to the floor holding each other and as tears ran down their faces as they kissed and whispered to each other "I love you, I love you".

Bakura looked around at the people standing there and he softly said "I thank you for giving me the chance to defeat that thing and to come back to my love and to all of you.

My Pharaoh, I thank you for standing behind you word and for keeping my light from trying to get inside the room because it would of meant his death and the well I would of just given up because I can't live without him."

The Pharaoh then walked over to where they were and as Bakura stood and helped Ryou stand, The Pharaoh then wrapped his arms around them both and he said "Ra blessed us this day and allowed this warrior to defeat his enemy and to come back to the ones who love him." Then he kissed both of them on top of their heads and he said "It's time for us to return to the past may Ra bless each and every one of you and if we are ever needed again call and we'll come and help." Then there was a flash of light and they were gone.

Only Seth and Jono were left there because they still had unfinished business with both Seto and Joey. Seth turned to Seto and he said "I know that you won't understand how much Jono means to me but without him I am not whole. He completes me and I him and I was completely lost without that part of my soul."

Seto surprised everyone by going over to Joey and putting his arm around him he said "Seth I do understand now just what Jono means to you, because Joey means that and more to me. I was stupid and wouldn't allow myself to notice just how much I was falling in love with him till I nearly lost him and now I will try to show him just how much I do care."

Joey and Jono looked at each other and tears ran down their faces as the ones that they loved had just confessed their love for them and they each wrapped their arms around the one that they loved and kissed them and softly confessed their love for them too. Everyone then turned around to give them some privacy and then Seth said "It's time we go home too."

Seth then took Jono's hand and they walked over to Shadi and Seth said "Can you send us back?"

Shadi bowed as he said "I will and my Ra blesses you both." Then he started chanting and soon they were gone, gone back to the past too.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

After Seth and Jono left, Joey looked at Seto and he softly said "You really care about me?"

Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and drew him close to his body and he leaned down and kissed him and as Joey returned the kiss their bodies started reacting to each other and when Seto lifted his head he laid his head against Joey's and whispered "I think that you like me too."

Then they both blushed and then they smiled and then Bakura said "Get a room."

That made everyone start laughing and then Shadi spoke up and he said "We have to make sure that neither Joseph nor Bakura have any side effects from all of the Dark Magic."

Ishizu then said "I will examine both of them and between Shadi and I we will be able to decide if you both are going to be alright."

Joey then asked "What kind of side effects are you talking about?"

Ishizu then said "Well either of you could start to have flash backs that could result in your health being compromised and we don't want that to happen, so you both will have to stay at our home till we can determine what tests we need run and that could take several days."

Ryou stood up then and he said "I will not be apart from my Bakura for one more day. We have been apart and I nearly lost my love and I will not let him out of my sight!"

Shadi then smiled at Ishizu and he softly said "If we can find a place where the four of them can stay together in one place then we can allow Ryou and Bakura to be together and if Seto wants to be with Joey then he can, but we have to find a place."

Seto then laughed and he said "Why didn't you just come out and ask if you could us the Manor for us to stay at and not beat around the bush?"

Shadi looked at him like he had just lost his mind and then Ishizu started laughing and she said "Love he was teasing with you."

Shadi then said "I don't like being teased, but I will allow it this time, so let's get to the Manor and we can begin coming up with the tests we will be using." So they all went to the Manor and Seto showed Ryou and Bakura which room they would be using and he took Joey to his room and then he said "I'll be right back, I need to show Shadi and Ishizu where the room they could use."

Joey looked around the room and he couldn't believe how large the bed alone was and then he walked over to the closet and it was so large that his old bedroom could fit into the closet alone. He got really nervous about even sitting on the bed or touching anything because he could break it and how would he pay for the things in this room?"

When Seto got back to his room he found Joey laying on the floor curled into a ball sleeping and he was shaking because he was cold. Seto picked Joey up and placed him on the bed and took off his sneakers and then took off his shoes and climbed into bed and pulled Joey into his arms and drawing the covers over them he closed his eye and went to sleep.

They next day, Ishizu and Shadi started the test to determine if both Joseph and Bakura were both free from any side effects that could have been caused from the Dark Magic and so far they found nothing.

Then all of a sudden Bakura started feeling sick and he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet and as he came out of the bathroom Ishizu saw a strange aura around him and she got a little worried and when she mentioned it to Shadi they both knew that he was definite pregnant but would it have any effects from the Dark Magic?"

Bakura went to sit down and he put his head between his legs and groaned and then he said "What the hell is the matter with me?"

Joey then spoke up and he said "If I didn't know better I'd say that you're pregnant but men can't get pregnant can they?"

Bakura looked up at Ishizu and he said "Is that what's the matter with me, am I pregnant and if I am is the baby going to be alright?"

Ishizu went over to Bakura and she softly said "We won't know till the baby gets bigger but if there is something wrong with it we can find some way to heal the baby before it's born and it won't harm the baby, but that's only if you're going to keep the baby."

Bakura then said "I have to talk to Ryou and we will let you both know later, and he looked right at Joey and he said "If you say anything to anyone even Kaiba I will make you damn sorry."

Joey went over to Bakura and he said "It will never leave this room till you and Ryou are ready to tell everyone." Bakura then shook his hand and walked out to go talk to Ryou.

Joey then turned to Ishizu and Shadi and he asked "If Seto and I were to have sex, could it result in me having a baby too?"

Shadi then touched his arm and Joey turned to him and he said "Anything is possible and if it does happen what will you do?"

Joey then sat down and he said "I will want the baby, but I don't know about what Seto will do, but if he doesn't want the baby then I'll leave Domino and go somewhere else and raise our child alone."

Ishizu then told him "If it turns out that way, you will come and live with Shadi and I and we will go back to Egypt and that's where you'll raise your child with our help."

Joey started crying and he then said "Thank you both for what everyone did for us and I will accept your offer if Seto throws me out." Then he too went to talk to Seto.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Bakura walked back to their room and as he opened the door Ryou smiled and walked over and put his arm around him and asked "Are you going to be alright, what did Ishizu and Shadi say?"

Bakura took Ryou's hand and they walked over to the bed and as he sat down he looked into his hikari's eyes and he said "Ryou there is something that we found out, I'm going to have a baby."

Ryou blinked and then he scooted closer to Bakura and was standing between his legs and he wrapped his arms around Bakura's shoulders and softly said "We're going to be parents?"

Bakura started crying as he said "You'd want to have a baby with me?"

Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura and as he thrust his tongue into Bakura's mouth he moaned and tightened his hold on Ryou and they ended up on the bed facing each other and as Ryou lifted his head and looked down into his Yami's face he whispered "Yes, I want to have this baby with you, but is it going to be alright?"

Bakura touched the side of Ryou's face as he said "Ishizu and Shadi are going to do some more tests and she said that until the baby gets bigger they won't really know about the baby and she's certain that they can make the baby better if the Dark Magic touched him or her."

Ryou's eyes filled with tears and he kissed Bakura again and he said "We're really going to be parents and have a little baby to take care of, oh I can hardly wait." then he kissed Bakura again and then all of a sudden he asked "What about Joey?"

Bakura then said "That's between him and Seto so until we know for sure that the baby is going to be alright can we keep this between ourselves for a little while?"

Ryou kissed him again and he said "My love I agree and now how are you feeling, can I get you anything?"

Bakura smiled and then he said "Yes, you can make love to me." And that's exactly what they did.

Joey went to the room he was sharing with Seto and as he entered the room he found Seto waiting for him and Seto asked "Are you going to be alright?"

Joey then walked over and sat down next to him and he said "We could have one problem if we ever make love."

"What the hell do you mean but that, if we ever make love?" Seto wanted to know.

Joey then said "Well Ishizu and Shadi told me that if we make love then there's a chance that I could become pregnant and the baby could be in trouble because of the Dark Magic."

Seto sat there looking down at the floor and well Joey took that he didn't want anything to do with him and he started to leave when Seto touched his hand and he said "Were are you going?"

Joey looked at him with tears in his eyes and he said "Seto I understand that you don't want to get involved with someone like me and I'll leave as soon as I can."

Seto grabbed him and tossed him on the bed and thoroughly kissed him till they were both breathless and then he told Joey "Listen to me, I would love to have a baby with you and I can understand how you could think that I changed my mind but what I was thinking about was the baby. I want to make love to you and then he started kissing Joey till they both were so stimulated that they started tossing off their clothes and when they were naked they began touching and kissing each other till well they both reached the most explosive orgasms that they both screamed out each others names and as they came out of their dreamy state Seto whispered "I hope that we will becoming parents because I love you Joseph Wheeler."

The next day when Bakura and Joey went back to have more test done Joey asked "How'd Ryou take the news about the baby?"

Bakura smiled and he put his arm around Joey and he said "We're going to be parents." Then he walked into the room leaving Joey standing there wondering what the hell had just happened. What in the hell was wrong with Bakura? He was actually scared but his behavior. Ishizu noticed him standing out in the hall and she walked out and smiled at him.

"It will take a little while to get use to this new behavior of Bakura's but it's the fact that he's pregnant because it is the fact that he's having a baby that's made him happier and well I kind of like him this way. Now what did Seto say when you told him what we talked about?" She asked him.

Joey smiled at her and as tears filled his eyes he said "Seto said he'd love to have a baby with me and I really want to have a baby too."

Ishizu then said "Well we'll have to wait and see if anything happens but if you become pregnant as soon as Bakura did well you could showing signs as soon as two days from now" then she took his hand and they walked into the room and started some of the tests that Shadi had and when they were done, but he and Bakura were really tired and wanted to go back and just go to sleep. Ishizu then said "We'll see the two of you in three days to see how you are feeling." Then they went to their rooms and went to sleep and they slept for several hours till it was time for dinner.

Both Ryou and Seto were talking while Joey and Bakura were having the tests done and it accidentally came out that Bakura was going to have a baby and Seto told Ryou "Joey and I are excited about having a baby too." Ryou then shook Seto's hand and said "Well good luck." Then they went upstairs to their rooms and found their loves sleeping and they went over and lay down beside them and they went to sleep too.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

When Bakura woke up the next morning, he stretched and then it hit him. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and threw up till he thought his guts were going to come out. Then he sat on the floor and laid his head against the rim of the toilet and prayed for relief and then the door opened and in walked Ryou.

Ryou got a wet wash cloth and handed it to Bakura and then he said "Ishizu gave me this and told me to have you drink it and it will stop you from throwing up, so please drink it."

Bakura took the liquid and drank it down and to his surprise it stopped his queasy feeling. He then stood up carefully and went with Ryou down stairs and they had some breakfast and Ryou noticed that Joey wasn't there and he asked Mokuba where's Joey?

Mokuba told Ryou "Seto said that Joey was sick most of the night and Ishizu went in there and took some kind of liquid and then she left. What's wrong with Joey?"

Then they heard from behind them "I'm going to be just fine Mokuba, and your brother and I have something to tell you."

Bakura and Ryou started to leave when Joey said "No please stay this has to do with you both too. Mokuba when that man had control of us, well he caused things to happen to Bakura and me and because of it well Bakura and I are pregnant."

Mokuba looked at Joey and then to Bakura and he smiled and said "Cool, you're going to have a baby. Seto does that mean that I'm going to be an Uncle?"

Seto smiled at his brother and he said "Yes, Mokie you're going to be an Uncle."

Mokuba then looked at Bakura and he asked "Can I be your babies Uncle too?"

Bakura smiled at him and ruffled his hair and he said "Sure you can."

Ishizu and Shadi came into the kitchen and she asked "How are you two doing today?"

Mokuba smiled and he said "I'm going to be an Uncle to two babies."

Ishizu smiled at him and she said "That's great and then she said we have to do some more tests, come on lets go."

When they got back to the room, Ishizu then told them the news. "Bakura you are not having one baby, you're having twins."

Bakura sat down and stared at her and then he laid his hand on his stomach and he whispered "There are two babies growing up inside of me?"

She smiled and then she nodded her head yes and then she turned to Joey and he backed away from her and sat down on the other chair and he asked "How many am I going to have?"

She looked at him and she said "You're having twins too."

Joey looked at Bakura who looked at him and they both started laughing so hard that Shadi thought they were going nuts and Ishizu told him "It just that they found out that they are having twins and they are happy about it."

Shadi the looked at Bakura and then he said "Is it true? Are you both happy to be having twins?"

Bakura and Joey wiped their faces to dry the tears of laughter and then he took a deep breath and he said "Yes, I'm happy to be having twins because now we are having our babies the ones we made from our love for each other." Joey looked at Shadi and he nodded that he felt the same way.

Shadi couldn't believe that any one would be happy to have more then one baby at a time. Then he looked at the woman he loved and then he understood what they were talking about and he held out his hand to both of them and he said "Congratulations both of you."

After all the tests, Shadi told them "You're both clear from any side effects from the dark magic and now we have to wait till you are four weeks along to find out if the babies are clean too." Bakura and Joey each shook his hand and thanked them and walked out that door and went to find their loves and tell them the news about their babies.

Ryou was playing Video Games with Mokuba and Seto was laughing every time Ryou lost when Joey and Bakura walked into the room and they stopped the game and Ryou stood up and he said "Bakura what's wrong, is the baby alright?" That prompted Seto to stand too and he looked at Joey and had the same question on his face.

Bakura and Joey then took deep breaths and they said "We're having twins."

Down went Ryou and down went Seto and Mokuba was laughing and clapping his hands because he was happy, he was going to be an Uncle to four babies.

When Seto and Ryou finally came to, they sat up and Seto asked "Did you both say that you're having twins?"

Joey smiled and said "Yes, that's what we said. Are you happy or is it going to be a problem?"

Seto went to Joey and he took him into his arms and he placed his hand over where their babies were developing and he said "I'm happy and it is no problem at all." Then he kissed Joey.

Ryou was already kissing Bakura because he was so damn happy to be having twins with his Yami.

Mokuba then groaned and he said "Can't you guys wait till you're alone to do that?"

They all started laughing and then Joey asked "What's for dinner?" That got Bakura's attention and the two of them walked to the kitchen to find something to eat, leaving Seto, Ryou and Mokuba watching them.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

_I'm not going to go month by month with the pregnancy but will skip ahead a couple of months._

Joey is now four months along and Bakura is five. Shadi and Ishizu have determined that none of their babies have been touched by the dark magic and that they all will be just fine. One other thing in another month they can tell what the sexes of the babies are.

They both have survived the "morning sickness" and now it is "food cravings." Joey loves vanilla ice cream with taco sauce topped with toasted walnuts. Bakura loves anything that won't bite him back.

Both Seto and Ryou can hardly stomach what their loves want to eat, but neither will say a thing because they love then so very much and besides they are carrying their babies inside of them.

Mokuba loves to watch his brothers face when Joey tells him what he wants to eat and how Seto's face actually will almost turn green but he fixes it for Joey without getting sick. Ryou on the other hand can sometimes fix Bakura what he wants unless it is really weird and then Seto will do it because poor Ryou gets horribly sick just thinking about some of the weird concoctions Bakura wants.

Today at lunch Joey stopped eating and grabbed Seto's hand and placed it on his stomach and they both felt their babies move for the first time and tears filled their eyes as they looked at each other and Joey said "Did you fell that, that's our babies."

The first time Bakura and Ryou felt the movement of the babies Bakura nearly jumped out of his skin. Ryou finally quieted him down and then he said "Kura that's our babies moving inside of you."

Mokuba loves it when either Joey or Bakura lets him feel the babies move and he will actually whisper to them and say "Hello there, I'm your Uncle Mokuba." That makes both Joey and Bakura smile and get teary eyed at the same time.

Ishizu discovered something that surprised both her and Shadi; she determined that both Joey and Bakura's babies were growing faster and that they both would be ready to deliver in about three months from now. "I guess it has to do with the magic that allowed them to get pregnant in the first place" Shadi said.

That evening after dinner, Shadi and Ishizu said "We have something to tell you. We have been monitoring the growth of your babies and we've determined that in three months not the usual nine months you both will be having your babies and I will perform a C-section on both of you and deliver the babies that way."

From the frightened look on both Joey and Bakura's faces Ishizu assured both of them that it was a very simple procedure but with any kind of surgery there are risks that go along with them, but she would make sure that their babies would be born healthy."

So as their pregnancies progressed and they got larger and larger they both started feeling like they were freaks and would start to cry for no reason at all and sobbed saying "We're freaks just look at us we're both the size of a beached whale."

Ryou and Seto did their best to assure them that they weren't freaks that they were glowing with beauty because they were going to have babies and it was a very beautiful thing. Mokuba loved the way that his brother and Ryou kept both Joey and Bakura feeling loved and he would smile when he saw either of them kiss their loves and touch the babies growing inside of them and how the love in their eyes showed how much they couldn't wait till their babies were born.

One day Ishizu told both Joey and Bakura "that a friend of hers works at the Hospital and he will sneak them in and use the Ultrasound machine to see if he can tell what the sexes their babies are if they want." Both Joey and Bakura were excited to know and Joey asked "Can Seto and Ryou come with us?"

She smiled and touched his face as she told him "I will ask Douglas and let you know."

That evening as they were laying in bed, Joey had his head on Seto's chest listening to his heart beat and he asked "Are you excited to know what sex our babies are?"

Seto moved till Joey was lying on the pillow and he put his hand over his stomach and he looked into Joey's eyes as he told him "Yes I really want to know, but it won't change my love for our children, but if you want to know then I'll come with you." Then he kissed Joey.

Bakura and Ryou were lying on the bed holding each other and Bakura whispered "What if the babies aren't the kind you want what you will do?"

Ryou smiled at his Yami and he touched his stomach and he told him "Bakura I love these babies and don't really care what sex they are as long as they are healthy." Bakura kissed him and they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Ishizu told them that tomorrow Douglas would be using the ultrasound and hopefully he could tell them what sex the babies are. One thing that neither Joey nor Bakura could do was have sex because it might harm the babies and it was hard on them but like Seto and Ryou told them "We love you two so very much that we will do anything to make sure that our babies safe, so making the sacrifice of no sex is what we are willing to do."

Joey and Seto were in the room and the first to have Douglas use the machine to see if he could tell them what sex their babies are and when they saw their babies on the machine both of them got teary eyed and then with Ishizu standing beside Douglas he said "Joey you are having two girls."

Seto leaned down and kissed him as he said "We are having daughters and I'm so very happy."

Then Bakura and Ryou were there and as Douglas used the machine he also told Bakura "You are having two girls." This made Ryou smile as he kissed Bakura as he said "Kara, we're have daughters isn't that great." Bakura smiled as a tear ran down his face as he said "Daughters, I'm having daughters."

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...The babies are ready to be born...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

Today was the day that Ishizu would be delivering Joey and Bakura's babies by C-section and they were both really nervous. Ishizu talked to both Seto and Ryou and she told them "You both can be in the room when your babies are born if you want to."

Ryou and Seto both told her "We want to and thanks for offering."

Bakura went first and it wasn't until Ishizu did the initial cut then Ryou would be allowed in to stand beside Bakura while their babies came into the world. The first one to come out was a born screamer. Ryou said "Kura this one takes after you" and Bakura chuckled. Then the second one came out and she fussed a little and then settled down and went to sleep and Bakura then said "Ryou this one is so like you laid back and not bothered by anything."

Ishizu had to laugh at how they described their daughters and she had to agree with them. When the midwife that was assisting Ishizu brought over the babies for them to see and she handed Ryou the sleepy one and held the other one for Bakura to touch with his fingers this one stopped screaming when her daddy touched her and he whispered "That's my little Annika Kai sweet little one daddy loves you."

Ryou looked down into the face of their other daughter and he softly said "I love you too little Anya Kyra my sweet one."

Ishizu and Darla the midwife had to wipe tears from their faces as they witnessed the love between the parents and their little ones. "Those names you chose are really beautiful" Ishizu said.

Bakura then said "Thank you both for delivering our little daughter to us, my Ra bless you both and keep you in his loving hands."

Ryou had to leave so that Ishizu could get him cleaned up and stitch up the incision where the babies came out of and he kissed Bakura and whispered "Thank you for our beautiful daughters" and then he went to the waiting room and there he found Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Solomon, Yugi and Yami and tears filled Ryou's eyes as he said "We have two of the most beautiful little daughters and Bakura did so great."

Solomon went to Ryou and as he held him Ryou cried tears of joy. Seto and Joey went over to Ryou and Joey held him in his arms and he said "When can we see your daughters?"

Darla came and told Ryou "If you want your friends to see your daughters then come with me." As they followed the midwife down the hallway she took them to the window of the Nursery and there up front were Ryou and Bakura's daughters and they were both sleeping and Seto said "Your daughters are indeed beautiful Ryou."

Darla then told Ryou "Bakura wants to see you so please come with me. Your friends can go back to the room until they can see Bakura."

As Ryou walked into the room, Bakura lying on the bed with the top part elevated and he was eating ice chips and when he saw his abiou he smiled and said "Our daughters are so beautiful aren't they?" The door opened and in walked Ishizu and Darla who was pushing a double crib with their daughters in them and Ishizu told Bakura "You are going to have to learn to feed and change your daughter, so let's start with the feeding shall we."

Darla laid Annika into her father's arms and gave him a bottle and she showed him how to hold his daughter so she could keep the nipple in her mouth as she suckled to get the formula out. Then Darla told Bakura "Now take the bottle out of her mouth sit it on the table and put his cloth over your shoulder and gentle lay her onto the cloth and tap her back so that she can burp."

As Bakura did as Darla told him, Annika let out the loudest burp and Ryou stated chuckling as he said "Yep, she's your daughter she even belches like her father." Everyone started laughing and after she was done with the bottle, Darla showed him how to lay her on the bed and taking off her receiving gown she showed him how to take off the diaper and when he opened it he nearly threw up it smelled horrible. That's when Ishizu laughed as she said "Babies are so sweet by then can sure stink when they poop."

After Bakura successfully changed little Annika's diaper and Darla put her back in the crib then it was Ryou's time to hold, feed and change little Anya, and he did exactly as he saw Bakura did it and sure enough she gave her papa a dirty diaper which he changed without getting sick and as Ryou laid her into the other crib, Ishizu told them "You both did a great job and I'm very proud of both of you.

Before she left the room, Ishizu told Bakura and Ryou "In two more days Bakura can leave with the babies and I will come over several times to check on them and answer any questions that you might have. Are you still at the Manor with Joey and Seto?" Ryou told her that they were and then she kissed both of them and went to check on Joey.

Ryou stayed with Bakura and they talked about their daughters and Bakura asked him "If they developed faster while I was carrying them does that mean that they'll develop faster now that they are born?"

Ryou didn't think of that and he said "I don't know but we can ask Ishizu when she comes back later on."

Then as they talked, Ishizu went to the waiting room to see how Joey was and he was resting in Seto's arms and when she woke him to find out how he was feeling, Joey told her that he was having some cramps and at times they were really hard ones.

That worried her and she called to have a wheelchair brought to the room and she ordered Joey to be admitted and told Seto "I'm having him admitted because he might have to have the surgery sooner then I thought."

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...Joey has emergency surgery...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

When the Orderly brought the wheel chair, Seto took if from him and lifted Joey in his arms and sat him on it and then looked at Ishizu and asked "Which way?"

She started off towards the elevators with Seto following pushing his love in the chair and when they finally got to the floor they needed to be on, she told Seto "You'll have to wait here till Darla comes and gets you."

That was the hardest thing Seto ever had to do was let Joey go even though he knew he was in good hands it still made him want to be with him. Then Darla came and said "You can come into the room now Ishizu is about to start delivering your and Joey's babies."

Seto followed Darla into the room and there laid Joey naked and strapped down to a weird looking table and he was hurting and Seto knew it. He went over to Joey and sat on the stool Darla pointed to and started touching Joey's face and whispering "Hey, it'll be alright now my love."

Then Ishizu said "Here come the first one" and out came a screaming little girl with dark hair and Joey looked at Seto and with tears running down his face he told Seto "That's your daughter alright, already screaming because of something she doesn't like happening."

Seto kissed his lips and a tear ran down the side of Seto's face as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved and then he saw terror fill his expression and Seto stood up and looked at Ishizu over the tent that was draped over the bottom part of Joey's body and then he saw the smile fill her eyes and she brought out their second daughter and she had brown hair and all of a sudden she started screaming and screaming and Seto sat back down and said "That's our other little one and she looks just like her papa" he said as he kissed Joey again.

Darla brought over their first born and put her into her father's arms and as he looked down into the face of this miracle he softly said "Welcome Alyssa Claire, we love you." Then he showed her to Joey who reached out and touched his daughter who actually smiled at him. Then Darla brought over their second born and let Joey see her and as he touched her little hand she grabbed hold of him and she smiled at him too as he kissed her hand and said through this tears "Yes little Ashley Marie your home now."

Ishizu then told Seto "You'll have to leave now so that I can get Joey cleaned up and I can stitch his incision up then after he's settled in his room Darla will come and get you." Seto looked at the woman who just delivered their daughters for them and he said through his tears "Thank you dear lady for being here for all of us." Then he kissed Joey and went to find his brother and the others and let them know that Joey and the babies were just fine.

As he walked into the room, Mokuba ran to him and asked "How's Joey and your daughters?"

Seto smiled down at him and he said "Joey and our daughters are just fine and they are the most beautiful little ones."

Then Solomon went over and held out his hand and he said "I know that we've had our differences in the past but I want to tell you that you're one very lucky man, not only do you have the love of your life mate but now you have two little girls to love and care for." Seto looked down at Solomon and tears came to his eyes as he said "Thank you" and fell completely apart as Solomon held him.

Darla came and asked if he wanted to show his daughters to his friends then come with me. So took them back to the Nursery where Seto proudly showed off his little girls to his brother and friends.

As they all stood there looking at the babies, Ryou said to Seto "We are two very lucky men to not only have the ones we love in our lives but now we both have two daughters to love and raise." Seto held his hand out to Ryou and as they shook hands Seto said "I agree Ryou, I agree."

Darla then told Seto "Ishizu would like you to come see Joey and learn how to take care of your daughters together." Mokuba hugged his brother and said "Give Joey our love" and then as Seto turned to leave Mokuba gave him a kiss.

Darla took him to the room that Joey was in and as Ishizu stood there talking to Joey she told them "Joey and your daughters will be able to go home in about three days. I want them to stay here so that I can monitor their development for a couple of days." Then the door opened and in came Darla pushing a double crib with their daughters in and she looked at Joey and Seto and Darla said "Now you both are going to learn to properly take care of your little ones."

Darla picked up little Alyssa who was getting fussy and put her into Joey's arms and showed him how to hold her head up so that he could get her to accept the bottle and get her to suckle on the nipple and soon she was drinking her formula. Then she had him take the bottle away and she showed him how to place a blanket on his shoulder and had him put his daughter on his shoulder and gently patted her back and she let out a loud burp that prompted Joey to look at Seto and he said "Yep, she's your daughter alright." Seto had to chuckle and nodded his head that he agreed. Then Darla showed Joey how to lay her on the bed and instructed him how to lift her gown and change her diaper which by the way was full of poop and that smell nearly made her parents want to throw up but Joey finished the job and picked up his little one and kissed her and said "For such a beautiful little one you sure know how to stink up the room don't you?"

Ishizu could of sworn that the little one actually smiled at Joey and while Joey finished feeding little Alyssa, she had Seto sit in the chair along side the bed and she handed him his other daughter and he did as he saw Joey do and soon little Ashley was nursing from the bottle and then he burped her and again she burped loudly and he looked at Joey and said "You can't say that they aren't our daughters they sure take after us don't they?"

Now it was time for Seto to change his daughter and as he opened the diaper and saw what she left her daddy and the smell was so horrible but he too bit the bullet and changed her and after he was done he gave her the rest of her bottle and as he looked down into her little face he said "God blessed us with these two angels who wouldn't of been born if it weren't for to other angels helping us. Then he looked at Ishizu and said thank you and Shadi for all you have done for all of us."

When they were done feeding their little ones, Darla took them back to the Nursery and as Seto sat there talking to Joey he would reach over and touch Joey and then he leaned over and kissed him and he whispered "Thank you for our daughters they are so beautiful."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...Ryou asks Ishizu the question that he and the others want answered...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

Tomorrow Bakura and his daughters are being released from the hospital and as Ishizu goes to see if Bakura has any questions, Ryou asked her one. "Will the babies develop faster now that they are born or will they develop at the usual rate of any baby?"

Ishizu smiled at him when she said "The reason the babies were born sooner the normal was because of the dark magic that Marik used but once they were born and we found out that they were free from any results of the magic then your daughters will grow like any child grows."

Bakura looked at Ryou and Ryou nodded back at him and then Bakura asked her "Will I ever become pregnant again or is this the only children I'll ever birth?"

Ishizu looked at him and she said "Shadi and I don't really know, so until we can really be sure then you need to use precautions when having sex, like wearing condoms." They both blushed when she said that and then she smiled at them and said "I'm a doctor and there isn't anything that you can say in front of me that would embarrass me at all."

Bakura looked at Ryou with his weird smile and Ryou said "Kura behave or else."

Bakura laughed as he said "You're no fun at all, but I'll be good."

So tomorrow morning I'll be back to check on the baby's one more time then I'll sign your release papers and you can take your babies and go home." She told them.

Next she went to see Seto and Joey and as she entered the room Joey was laughing about something and Seto looked a little pissed off about what he was laughing at. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Joey wiped his face and he said "Seto thought that only little boys can pee in the air but he just found out that Alyssa can too."

Ishizu had to sit down because she was laughing so hard and trying to apologize to Seto at the same time. He finally got over having his daughter wet in his face and he said "Next time I won't hold her legs so tight when I change her." Then he started laughing too.

Joey and Seto asked the same question that Ryou and Bakura asked about the babies growing up and as she told them "Your daughters will grow up at the usual rate as any other baby."

One question they didn't ask but she told then anyway was about taking precautions when having sex because neither she nor Shadi knew if Joey could become pregnant again and until they did know they needed to be careful."

That made both Seto and Joey kind of blushed when she started talking about sex and then she smiled and said "I'll be back in the morning to check on the babies and Joey." Then she bid them good-night and left to go do some researching with Shadi on whether or not either Bakura or Joey could become pregnant again.

Mokuba came to see his Nieces and the brought them each a stuff animal a little bear for Alyssa and a little fox for Ashley and then he had a little bunny for Annika and a little dog for Anya and he was going to take them and give them to Bakura before he left to go home. When he got there Joey and Seto were feeding their daughters and Seto let Mokuba finish feeding little Alyssa while he had to make a phone call to have Roland here tomorrow to take both Ryou, Bakura and their daughters back to the Manor.

When Seto and Mokuba had to leave they walked to Bakura's room so that Mokuba could give him the gifts for their daughters and when Bakura saw what they were he thanked Mokuba and said that he'd make sure that they knew who they came from. Then Mokuba and Seto told him good-night and left to go back to the Manor.

It was a quiet drive home and Mokuba said "It'll be nice to have Joey and the babies home as well as Ryou, Bakura and their daughters won't it?"

Seto had to agree with his brother and as he said "Well Ryou, Bakura and their daughters will be coming home tomorrow but Joey and our little ones will have to stay for two more days so that Ishizu can make sure that Joey is really alright." Then Mokuba looked at his brother and saw tears in his eyes and Mokuba said "Seto, Joey is going to alright, Ishizu is only being cautious and soon they will be home too."

Seto put is arm around his brother and thanked him for being such a great brother and then the limo pulled in front of the Manor and they got out and went inside and Mokuba had homework to do and Seto had Kaiba Corp. business to take care of and then they could get a light snack and then it was bedtime.

Before Mokuba got into bed that night he knelt beside his bed and folded his hands and prayed "Dear God, it's me Mokuba Kaiba and I want to ask if you could make Joey better so that he can come home with the babies and then my brother won't be so sad. Amen."

Seto also knelt beside his bed and he also prayed to God and asked "Please make Joey better and let him and our daughters come home where they belong. Amen." Then he got up and sat on the bed and looked at the picture of their Wedding and kissed it and then turned out the light and went to sleep.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

When Ishizu came back the next morning after checking little Annika and Anya she went to Bakura's room and there she found Ryou sitting there talking to Bakura and as she walked into the room and she said "The Nurse will be in a little later with the release papers and then you and your daughters can go home. I wonder if either of you have any questions?"

Bakura then asked her "Alright we have one question, what if something goes wrong and one of our daughters gets sick what do we do?"

Ishizu wanted to laugh but she just smiled as she told Bakura "Listen all parents are terrified to bring their babies home for the first time but I'll tell you want I tell them, just do what comes natural to you and you and your daughters will be just fine. I will come by in a day and see how you're both doing and I know that everything will be just fine."

Ryou thanked her and then he gave her a kiss and hug and she went over and Bakura held her hand and kissed her cheek and told her "Thanks for not making us feel stupid because we're a little afraid to be alone with our little ones."

Ishizu then did something for them that she never did for anyone else because they were almost like family, she gave them her home phone number just in case they needed to talk to someone and they both thanked her and then she left to go see Joey and his daughters.

As she entered Joey's room she found him and Seto holding their daughters talking to them and Seto was actually making faces and talking like a baby and Joey was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. Joey noticed her and she held up her hand and he nodded and she stood there listening to all the gibberish Seto was saying to his daughter and then he noticed that they weren't alone and he turned beet red and Ishizu said "Don't feel embarrassed it's nice to see you interacting with your daughters it's not everyday that you see a father do that and I think that its cute."

Then Seto sat down and Ishizu asked them if they had a questions?

Joey then asked "Alright I'm a little concerned when we bring the baby's home what if something should go wrong."

Ishizu then said "That's one question that Ryou asked me when I was just there and I'll tell you what I told him. All either of you have to do is be yourselves and do exactly what feels right and if for some reason you really needed to talk to someone then here's my home phone number and call any time you feel you really need to talk to someone."

Seto thanked her and then he said "Could we please keep it between us about how I was talking to the babies? I don't want anyone to think that I've lost my mind."

Ishizu then said "Seto no one will think that you've lost your mind because you talk to your daughters in fact some will envy you because they don't have any children to talk to but if you want then I won't tell a soul what I witnessed here today." Then she kissed his and Joey's cheeks and left to go make other rounds in the hospital.

Later that day after school Roland brought Mokuba to see the babies because he had to be there to drive Ryou, Bakura and their daughters to the Manor, besides he wanted to see the babies. As they walked into the room, Roland knew right away why Mokuba had fallen in love with the little ones because he was doing it now. They were just beautiful and when Joey let him hold Ashley he nearly started crying as he said "You're both so very lucky to have two very precious little daughters to love."

Seto and Joey both thanked Roland for saying that and then Roland said "Well I have to go get Bakura, Ryou and their daughters and take them back to the Manor, so when you're ready to come home Mokuba just give me a call." Then Roland opened the door and left to go see if Bakura was ready to go home with his daughters.

Later that day as they were getting their daughters settled in their new room and as Bakura sat down he sighed "It's so good to be out of that place and back here where I can finally relax and start getting to know our little ones without someone coming and bothering me about needing blood or taking my temperature or things like that."

Ryou smiled at his love as he looked down on his daughters sleeping in their own cribs and as he went to sit down besides Bakura he whispered "I love you so very much and I'm very happy to have those two little ones in our lives."

Bakura kissed him and then he said "I'm kind of tired, is it alright if I take a nap while they are napping?"

Ryou kissed his cheek and told him "Go ahead and close your eyes I'll be here in case they wake up."

When Roland came back from getting Mokuba from the hospital he told him "Please be quiet the little ones are sleeping and so is Bakura."

Mokuba laughed as he walked up the stairs to go to his room and do his homework. He thought to himself "Pretty soon there will be four babies here and I hope that they are quiet enough for me to do my homework." Then he said out loud, that'll be the day. Then he opened his History book and started reading for the quiz tomorrow.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...Joey goes home tomorrow and that's when the fun really begins...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

Today Joey is going home with his daughters and Seto is there with him when Ishizu comes to see them one more time. "The Nurse will bring your discharge papers and then you can take your daughters home. Is there anything you want to talk about before you go?" She asked them.

Joey just asked "You said something about immunizations when do they start?"

Ishizu gave Joey the same list that she had given Bakura that had when they were suppose to bring their daughters in for their check-ups and then she said "Go home and enjoy your daughters and if you have any questions you have my phone number."

Roland came to get them and as they were putting their daughters in their car seats for the ride home, Seto smiled at Alyssa's face and he said "Our daughter has given us a little surprise." Roland laughed as they took the little one out of her car seat and Seto changed his daughter and then as she was put back into the car seat she started fussing and Seto said "Guess you'd better get us home, this little one wants her bottle and I know that before we get home they both are going to be screaming." And he was so right.

When Roland opened the front door Mokuba had just came downstairs from visiting with Ryou and Bakura and their little ones and when he saw his brother and Joey and their babies he ran down stairs smiling as he said "Alright their home."

Both Alyssa and Ashley were screaming because they both wanted their bottles and when Helga heard the little ones she came out of the kitchen and asked for the formula and bottles and she hurried back to get the bottles ready for them. Later that evening when everyone was settled down, Ryou, Bakura and their daughters came downstairs and there in the living room was Joey, Seto and their daughters and Mokuba said "It so good to have all of them home."

Helga and Roland stood watching all of the young men taking care of their little ones and she said "They've all grown up so much since all of this started, haven't they?"

Roland put his arm around her and he said "Yes they really have and I'm proud of all of them for stepping up and wanting to have their babies. This old place hasn't heard the sound of so much laughter in a very long time and it sounds like music to my ears."

They all have survived the first years of the baby's lives and all of them are happy to have their babies in their lives. Oh, yeah. Shadi and Ishizu have determined that if they want Joey and Bakura could have other children but for right now they are content with raising their daughters and maybe in the future they will have other children but for right now no.

THE END……..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, loverskeeper, sherabo, emochick131, Pheonix245 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story... Thanks again it's your reviews that keep me going...


End file.
